Through The Light And The Dark, We Are As One
by yuni30
Summary: Warning: Contains risque references and content not suitable for younger readers. They had never known each other more thoroughly than on that night. She was an ever gleaming light in his darkness, and he cherished that with her beauty. While she would have been like some, scared of his strength and and insanity, she accepted this with everything else.


***WARNING: This fic contains many adult references. Read at your own risk.***

**For those who wish to see me write in this manner, this may be the only time you see it. I usually prefer to write on a less edgy scale. It is also the request of Brittany6391. Picture belongs to FairyKats.**

**Enjoy. **

Soft sounds echoed through the drafty lab located just on the outskirts of Death City. The room they echoed from, the creatures within that room was not the test subjects of a mad scientist

Breathing. Sighing. Confusion. Breathing. Sighing. Confusion. This was the repetitive cycle that ran on in Dr. Franken Stein's head. During the heated entanglement with his current weapon, he would awkwardly twist the screw that jutted out from his head, disturbing a few strands of his long and often matted gray hair.

These things were new to him, though he had studied the courses of nature. He had read about this experience in books and observed it with his own eyes through the breeding of his test subjects. Even then, it was... disturbing.

These were the same primal instincts that drove him to live on. These were the same primal instincts that drove him to fight so vigorously against his foes. However, the instincts were channeled into another form. The thing is, as he was trying to discover and observe the reactions of his weapon to his every move, his mind stopped.

His mind stopped. It stopped when he heard her moan constantly. It stopped when they moved together in unison, as if they were resonating. It stopped when he realized he was enjoying this as much as she was.

His body was sprawled over hers. He smirked as he noticed how messy her hair was, the beautiful blond strands everywhere. How simple his mind seemed to work when they were like this. His mind only focused on the way they moved.

He had pinned her, his hands holding her upper body still with a gentle yet firm grip. It wasn't for restraint, though. He had done so according to her desires, though the whole mess started from his idea. She wanted him to relax, to enjoy himself, and, while the feelings were all alien to him, he had considerably relaxed. He had relaxed into a primal rhythm.

The blonde's hands were placed gently around his stitched torso; he hadn't limited all movement. She occasionally would moan into the ear just where the head of his screw was. Sometimes it was breathless whispers. They were usually meaningless, the delirium of a hormone drunk mind.

What had she done to deserve this? This was agony, this was torture, this was love. His hands were firm, pressing, and gentle, but they were also the same hands of brute strength and skill. These were the hands that held Marie Mjolnir in that place. If he had lost it, she would have been dead long ago. He was still there. She could feel it through the special connection they had.

He actually cared about her. This was one of the subtle signs. As was the knowledge, that no matter how deep into the insanity that dwelled within her meister's mind, he would try to fight it until he couldn't fight it anymore. He would do so, just to keep her from harm.

"You spoil me…," she whispered into his ear. His smirk fell back into a fond smile as he looked down on the enticingly beautiful woman from his position. He took in a deep breath, loosening the stress and allowing the passion of the activity to overtake him.

He was always silent throughout the entire duration of the night. He had only said one thing to her, that he could recall. Everything was so blurry, like madness, but not. He wasn't going mad, or the static and fog would steal his precious weapon's face away from him. Even then, he could only remember one thing, while the rest were meaningless sounds of pleasure. "Your presence… makes the darkness seem so far…," he had uttered breathlessly in her ear.

The activity they partook in was _his _idea due to his sudden urge to take on a new experiment. He decided to test his skills at parenting. He decided to figure out his former weapon's constant worry over his daughter. That was nothing, the activity.

No. The activity, they endured was that of both love and science. But at the time, neither felt that that was the case. They felt each other move, they knew each other thoroughly. As they danced within the covers of the patchwork bed and the cover of darkness, they were as one.


End file.
